


What is a Memory Between Friends?

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally





	What is a Memory Between Friends?

 

What is memory?

Is it what happened?

Is it what I wish happened?

 

How do I contain memory?

Do I erase?

Do I prune?

 

How do I survive memory?

Do I wait?

Do I deny?

Do I hide…

 

 

How do I survive the memories of you


End file.
